


(... with dew upon your lips and fresh breeze in your wake ...)

by olosta



Series: Disasters are not funny (or are they?) [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olosta/pseuds/olosta
Summary: Yuuri is getting used to living with Victor. It takes a while to feel comfortable with another person around......and well, sometimes even too comfortable. Humor ensues.





	(... with dew upon your lips and fresh breeze in your wake ...)

Yuuri yawned as he rolled on his back, his eyes still closed. He was in that blessed state between waking and sleep, with the knowledge that he didn't need to get up just yet. There was a rustle to his right and the mattress shifted as a warm body snuggled up to him, Victor's head butting him slightly into the chin as the other man smushed his face into the dip of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri brought up a sluggish hand and lazily patted the other man's back.

There was a hot, damp puff of air against the skin on his throat that made him shudder slightly and a garbled mumble – "Nghnn.....ri"– dissolved into a soft snore. So, Victor is still asleep, Yuuri thought and turned his partner's head carefully to the side, so that the man's mouth and nose wouldn't be pressed directly onto Yuuri's skin. He had taken surprisingly well to having another person next to him in bed – well, it probably had to do with the fact that the person was Victor, to be honest. He also didn't mind snuggling and spooning – except for when Victor was breathing directly on his neck, as before; he didn't like that. He could survive a morning snuggle, Yuuri thought as he wriggled the arm that was captured under Victor to get it into a more comfortable position, bringing it over his waist and squeezing a bit. This pulled another sequence of unintelligible sounds from his partner that ended with a contented sigh.

The corners of Yuuri's mouth curled upwards. Actually, the whole living together and being domestic thing was going better than Yuuri had expected. Of course, it helped that Victor respected his boundaries and an occasional need for privacy. Yuuri would lie if said he hadn't been afraid of sharing his life with Victor. Of course, they had been living together for eight months in Hasetsu, but Yuuri felt this was different. Spending time with Victor in Yuutopia was a bit like living with Phichit in Detroit, except that they had more room here.

Fortunately, most of Yuuri's irrational fears of having a relationship had proved wrong. He had been afraid of getting intimate with another person in general, but even more he had been afraid of losing his illusions about the man he used to adore and worship. As much as he loved his friend, learning to live with Phichit in Detroit was hard enough, and he wasn't romantically attracted to him.

But with Victor ... well, he would probably always feel a certain awe for Victor Nikiforov, the skating legend, the five times champion; Victor, whose hair always looked stylish, even with sweaty strands plastered to his forehead after a training; Victor, who looked unfairly good in the morning, and when he was inebriated, and when he emerged from the steaming hot spring baths; Victor, whose clothes were deceptively simple but of the highest quality and always showed his dancer's body to his best advantage; Victor, who always smelled so good and who never forewent his evening beauty routine, be he tired as he might, to keep his skin nourished and radiant. All these things, the irrational part of Yuuri's mind kept telling him, were glitter and lies, and the reality would be far less enticing, and rather disillusioning.

But getting to know Victor intimately didn't disillusion Yuuri – on the contrary. It had already begun in Hasetsu: Victor was, like most people, not perfect. His feet smelled incredibly after intense ice-time, and he tended to dawdle too long in the bathroom. He was paranoid about his (non-existing) receding hairline, and had a huge amount of hair products the precise use of which Yuuri didn't even attempt to guess. Especially in the beginning, he was not very good in handling Yuuri's anxiety or, for that matter, any strong emotions – including his own. However, Yuuri found that all this just made Victor more real, approachable in a manner he couldn't imagine before.

Lost in the thoughts of his beautiful, graceful boyfriend, Yuuri was starting to drift off to sleep again, when he was startled awake by a loud sound, like someone ripping a thin piece of fabric.

Victor wriggled. Yuuri took a moment, but as soon as he realized what it was he started to giggle. Victor let out a small moan and turned his face back into the bend of Yuuri's neck.

"Victor, have you just ..."

"Oh, shut up," Victor whined, trying to bury his nose in Yuuri's skin.

"No, really," Yuuri couldn't suppress a chuckle bubbling out of him. "You ... pffffhihihi ...ahahaha... really ... did ..."

With a frustrated growl, Victor raised his head. "OK, I did. I farted, OK? It slipped out, I'm sorry," he said and hid his face in the hollow of Yuuri's collarbones again. Was he blushing? Victor Nikiforov really was blushing!

By now, Yuuri's whole body was shaking with laughter. Victor groaned again. "Don't laugh. I felt so comfortable and just ..."

Yuuri, still giggling, tried to turn his head to look Victor in the face, who did his best to keep it hidden from him. "You don't have to explain, Victor, it's OK."

"It was supposed to be quiet," murmured Victor.

"It happens to everyone."

"No, to you it doesn't," Victor said, petulantly.

Yuuri didn't say anything to that. Some things were best left unsaid, and Yuuri was blessed with very good intestinal health. And an excellent command of appropriate muscles.

"It would still smell, though, wouldn't it?" asked Yuuri after a pregnant pause, felling mischievous as he tried to lift the blanket on Victor's back.

"No, don't, Yuuri," Victor twisted, trying to keep it down. By now, he was chuckling as well.

"Imagine the headlines, 'Victor Nikiforov, five times world champion, ripping one first thing in the mornig'... ahh!" Yuuri ended his speech in a yelp as Victor flipped him over, straddling his hips.

"You wouldn't," he said, attacking Yuuri with a bout of tickles. "You wouldn't betray me like that, would you, Yuuriiiii?"

Yuuri screamed with laughter, wriggling, tears pooling at the edges of his eyes. "I wouldn'... don', Victor, I'm... ahahahaha... stop... "

He perked up when Victor suddenly ceased, only holding down his arms. "Victor...?"

"Hm," Victor let him go and straightened up, putting a finger on his chin. "Does that mean that from now on, I can let the bathroom door open when I'm using the toilet? As we have now cleared this particular hurdle of living together, hm?"

"What?" Yuuri sat up. "No, don't you dare!"

"But Yuu-uuriii, there are no barriers left between us now," Victor whined.

"There are plenty of barriers left, thank you very much," said Yuuri, dislodging Victor from him as he got up from the bed. "The bathroom door stays closed."

"But what if ... what if I need to pee when you're in the shower?" Victor asked him.

"You're not a small child, you can hold it for a couple of minutes. I don't spend hours and hours in the shower, unlike someone," he said, standing above the bed with his hands crossed and throwing a severe look towards the man-child who was currently sitting on the bed with a mock pout on his pretty lips.

"Ah, you wound me," said Victor, threw himself on his back and put the back of his hand dramatically on his forehead. "I'm never going to recover."

Yuuri couldn't keep up the mock anger; he broke out into chuckles again, and was soon joined by Victor. The latter sat up. "But seriously, Yuuri ..."

"NO!"


End file.
